UnTittled
by AzzaleyCafreem
Summary: Tak semua orang bisa bertahan hanya dengan melihat dia yang disayanginya. Perasaan ingin memimiliki akan selalu mengintip didepan pintu hatimu.


_Mengapa cerita ini tak memiliki judul?_

Angin sepoi musim gugur mulai membelah jalanan yang padat oleh kendaraan di Hongdae-dong. Taeyeon melepas jepit hello kitty yang sedari siang mengikat rambutnya erat, dan membiarkan helai-helai surai cokelat madunya tertiup angin. Tersenyum, ia membayangkan seperti apa malam minggunya kali ini. Pekan lalu, sepotong Pai Apel dan Sirup Mapel menghiasi lidah dan hidungnya yang sekarang kelaparan. Mungkin, ia dan Tiffany bisa membuat Pai Bluberi malam nanti. Sesaat setelah membayangkan pai yang mengembang didalam oven, aroma ayam bakar tertiup bercampur harum _fallen leaves_ mulai menyapa hidungnya. 'Ah, beberapa potong tak akan jadi masalah.' Setelah berperang dengan sisi pikirannya yang lain, ia memastikan bahwa hanya dua atau tiga potong paha ayam yang akan mengganjal perut kosongnya itu. Membuka pintu kedai ayam bakar, lidah mungilnya mulai menggeliat diatas bibir yang juga berukuran serupa, mungil.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapanya pelan. Namun bukannya salam hangat yang ia terima, keheningan dalam keharuman bumbu ayam mulai menggelitik adrenalinnya. Mencoba melihat lebih dalam dan menyapa lagi dengan suara sedikit lebih keras, akhirnya sebuah bayangan muncul dari balik dinding bercorak bata merah. Hanya seorang anak kecil.

"Oh, halo. Apa kedai ini menjual ayam bakar?" Taeyeon sudah memastikan bahwa ia memakai kata-kata yang sopan, karena suasana kedai itu memang _sedikit_ janggal. Penekanan lebih pada kata 'sedikit'. Tetapi –lagi- anak kecil itu hanya diam dan tanpa diduga meraih telapak tangan kanannya. Sedikit terseok karena kaget, Taeyeon membiarkan tubuh _petite_-nya bergerak sesuai arah kaki si anak. Siapa tahu, ia bisa menemukan batang hidung si pemilik kedai, karena ia tak lagi bisa menahan gejolak dalam lambungnya.

"Appa. " Suara rendah namun tinggi –oh entahlah, gadis itu sudah terlalu kelaparan untuk mencari deskripsi yang lebih baik- menggetarkan udara diantara ruangan dapur kedai itu. Tersentak, Taeyeon mencoba melonggarkan genggaman yang melekat pada telapak tangannya, namun menyerah karena energinya terkuras habis untuk menahan lapar. Melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling dapur, matanya menangkap sesosok pria mengenakan celemek abu-abu sebagai si 'Appa' yang ditunjuk anak itu. 'Eh, Appa?' Memperhatikan sekali lagi, pemuda itu benar masih terlihat muda. Juga gerakan mengalun kepalanya, membuat Taeyeon sadar. Mungkin, ia mendengarkan musik sehingga tak mendengar seorang pelanggan maupun anaknya masuk. Mengesampingkan rasa penasaran yang mulai membukit, gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya enggan, bermaksud menyadarkan si pemuda bahwa ada seorang perempuan sedang ingin memberikan apapun demi satu, eh tidak, dua potong paha ayam. Untunglah, si anak lebih dahulu menepuk pemuda itu. Melepaskan pisau lalu mencuci tangannya, pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan earphone yang menempel pada telinganya.

"Appa." Sekali lagi Taeyeon merasa berhutang budi pada si anak karena telah melepas pandangan yang cukup merisihkan untuknya dari si pemuda. Seperti ingin tahu atau menerkam atau yang sedikit masuk akal, seperti melihat seseorang yang sudah lama dirindukan. 'Ah, tidak. Mungkin suasana janggal kedai ini ikut mempengaruhi isi otakku.'

"Permisi, apa anda pemilik kedai ini? Apa aroma ayam bakar ini dari kedai anda?" Persetan dengan kesopanan dan harga diri, perutnya lebih berharga dari semua itu. Melihat anggukkan kepala si pemilik kedai, Taeyeon menghembuskan nafas lega, tak perduli dengan raut _blank_ pada wajah sang produsen. Setelah mengucapkan selamat datang pada paha-paha ayam dalam lubuk hatinya, melonggarkan sedikit urat malunya, ia melepaskan genggaman si anak dan menaruh back-pack _turquoise_ miliknya diatas kursi terdekat.

"Satu set ada 4 potong ayam? Hmm.. Kalau begitu, 1 set ayam bakar bumbu mentega, juseyo. Ah, kalau ada, berikan taburan keju ya." Hanya ditambah dua potong, tak akan jadi masalah. Soal makanan, tak ada yang tak mungkin baginya dan American friend-nya.

"Appa, apa dia eomma?" Telinga Taeyeon sedikit merah mendengar perkataan anak kecil itu. Memang tidak baik menguping, tetapi –lagi- ketika pembicaraan itu mengenai dirinya, mengapa tidak?

"Shush, Kim Hwijun. Tidak boleh bicara sembarangan."

"Tapi Appa bilang, eomma senang ayam bakar saus mentega dan keju." Menekan rasa ingin tertawa, Taeyeon hanya menunduk. Sedikit tak perduli, namun banyak penasaran. 'Memangnya hanya aku yang senang ayam bakar dengan saus seperti itu?'

Aroma saus mentega mulai menyiram warna merah diwajah mungilnya, digantikan senyum yang sedikit _creepy_. Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan attitude konsumen yang kelaparan, Taeyeon hampir berteriak saat piring beserta ayam-ayamnya datang. Tak berfikir panjang, tak lagi memegang sumpit, indra perasanya berdecak kagum, benar-benar melupakan cara makan yang sopan. Waktu terasa singkat –yang memang benar singkat- untuknya untuk menghabiskan empat potongan paha ayam. Memikirkan Tiffany, sebelum mencuci tangan sempat berpesan untuk membuatkan lagi satu set ayam bakar bumbu mentega dengan taburan kulit stroberi. Sambil tersenyum jenaka, Taeyeon mencuci bersih sela-sela jarinya. Melihat si pemilik –yang juga merangkap sebagai koki- masih memasak, tanpa segan ia menghampirinya.

"Resep apa yang kau gunakan? Lezat sekali rasanya. Heran kedai ini selalu sepi."

"Hanya resep turun-temurun keluarga. Tenang saja nona, tak ada bahan kimia berbahaya."

"Aku tahu. Lidahku ini cukup tajam. Kalau benar, apa Kim Hwijun memang putramu?" Sesaat setelah mengakhiri kalimat tanya yang lebih mengarah pada pernyataan itu, Taeyeon benar-benar merasa bodoh. Maka sebelum pemuda itu merasa risih, mencoba memperbaiki dengan menambalnya menggunakan kalimat pertanyaan-pernyataan lain.

"Hanya bertanya. Aku memang banyak bicara ketika menemukan sesuatu yang kusuka. Tapi, aku bukan seorang yang men-judge. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat muda dan wajahmu serupa atau malah sama persis seperti temanku."

Benar, wajah pemuda itu benar serupa seperti wajah Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Taeyeon akan mengatakan perasaannya. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan Tiffany, pemuda itu akan menjemputnya. Ah, persetan dengan kata-kata bahwa tidak baik bagi wanita untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terlebih dahulu. Berkali-kali berita terhembus ke telinganya bahwa Baekhyun memiliki putra diluar hukum yang sah sehingga pemuda bersurai brunette itu tak ingin memulai suatu hubungan.

"Ah, tuan Kim. Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?" Agak kasar memang, namun tuan Kim yang satu ini sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.

"Tuan Kim?" Bingung, Taeyeon menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. Bukannya Kim Hwijun adalah nama putranya?

"Kim Hwijun putramu, benarkan? Lalu marga-mu apa? Tidak mungkin Park atau bahkan Byun, kan?"

"Ah. Benar, Nona Kim. Aku bisa bernyanyi. Ada apa?" Ada yang janggal. Terasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi bahkan rumit. Membebaskan perasaan-perasaan buruk yang menggeliat, Taeyeon tersenyum. Penasaran memupuk kembali, seperti apa suaranya? Seperti Baekhyun-kah?

"Boleh aku memintamu untuk bernyanyi?"

"Bagaimana dengan bersenandung, nona Kim?" Ha. Pintar sekali pemuda ini menawar permintaannya. Tapi –lagi- tak apalah. Lebih baik sedikit daripada tidak sama sekali bukan? Lagipula, itulah yang membuat pria ini menarik, kemisteriusannya. Sebelum Taeyeon menyetujui tawaran Tuan Kim, lebih dulu pemuda itu meletakkan kantung plastik berisi kemasan ayam bakar. Sudah siap.

"Pesananmu sudah selesai, masih ingin mendengarku bersenandung?" Ujung kiri bibir pemuda itu terangkat, seharusnya terlihat seperti senyum nakal tetapi entah mengapa, tampak sangat tulus. Tiba-tiba Taeyeon merasa hatinya berdebar keras –terlalu cepat-. Gelisah, senyum tuan Kim memang sangat memukau, dan ia tahu alasan pemuda itu tersenyum. Dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sedang sibuk. Lagipula, diluar sedang hujan dan tak mungkin aku bawa benda lezat ini keluar ditengah tiupan angin." Kalimat barusan tanpa diduga mengundang tawa dari lawan bicaranya. 'Aneh.' Sebelum kalimat argumentasi lain ia ucapkan, si pemuda sudah lebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan senandung dari pita suaranya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah lekukan tercipta dibibirnya dan senandung juga keluar dari bibirnya. Harmoni yang _terlalu_ indah. 'Jarang sekali bisa menciptakan harmoni seindah ini.' Seperti eargasm, membuat Taeyeon mabuk kepayang 7 langit. Tak pernah ia merasakan sensasi segila ini.

"Appa." Sapaan kecil memecah kembali dunia kaca yang terbentuk diantara mereka. Hwijun melompat riang sebelum duduk diatas kaki pemuda itu.

"Appa. Apakah dia eomma?" Dua pasang mata bergerak kearah si anak. Bukannya permasalahan ibunya atau bukan sudah selesai? Lagipula mana istri tuan Kim? Taeyeon menyipitkan matanya sedikit saat mengucapkan kata 'istri' dalam hatinya. 'Terlalu muda.'

"Bukan, Hwijun sayang. Ahjumma hanya seorang pelanggan."

"Tapi Hwijun dan appa tidak membuka toko!" Saling menatap, dua orang dewasa diantara mereka hanya diam. Taeyeon mencoba membaca pergerakan anak mata tuan Kim yang bergerak tak pasti. _Gelisah_.

"Jadi sebenarnya ini kedai atau apa, Tuan Kim? Jangan-jangan kau meracuniku ya?" Penuh waspada, Taeyeon mengambil back-packnya dan berjalan mundur dari dapur kedai –atau apalah ia juga tak tahu pasti- mencoba kabur.

"Tidak. Taeyeon-ssi kau tidak boleh keluar dari pintu itu!" Terlambat. Taeyeon sudah terlalu muak dengan semua kerumitan di dalam kedai. Bahkan ia tak lagi yakin untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Berengsek. Pemuda Kim itu mampu mengubah perasaannya dalam sekali bertemu. Mendorong gagang pintu dengan keras, pandangannya berubah menjadi pixel-pixel besar lalu menghitam.

Kim Taehyung melepas perlengkapan game-nya perlahan –terlalu lambat- dan enggan –sangat enggan. Mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, ia hampir meninju layar LCD yang bertuliskan "GAME OVER" lalu berganti tulisan 1st Place dengan username V dan poin sebesar 934.558, lebih tinggi 558 poin dari posisi kedua yang juga ber-username-kan sama, V.

"Appa."

"Oh, Hwijun." Taehyung berdiri pelan, mencoba memperoleh keseimbangan.

"Sampai mana appa?"

"Sampai bertemu eomma, Hwijun-ah." Hwijun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya senang.

"Benarkah? Aku juga ingin bertemu eomma."

"Lebih baik, sekarang Hwijun sayang tidur ya. Appa temani." Tersenyum lembut, Taehyung melirik sejenak ke arah mesin game miliknya, atau lebih tepatnya, ciptaannya. Mendesah, ia menggandeng Hwijun masuk kedalam kamar.

_Gamer jenius bersaudara dari Hongdae dinyatakan hilang 3 bulan yang lalu. Setelah diselidik, diketahui bahwa Byun Baekhyun yang mengambil marga ayahnya tewas di tengah kecelakaan. Adiknya, Kim Taehyung yang mengambil nama keluarga ibunya dinyatakan kritis. Begitu juga dengan kekasih Byun Baekhyun, Kim Taeyeon dan seorang anak dari panti asuhan yang rencananya akan diadopsi, Kim Hwijun. Namun pada Senin malam, Kim Taehyung, Kim Taeyeon dan Kim Hwijun dinyatakan hilang._

_Taehyung menghela nafas sesaat setelah mobil yang ia kendarai berhenti. Sebelumnya, ia memang sudah membeli rumah di Hongdae untuk Hyungnya dan Taeyeon. Namun siapa sangka, ia jatuh hati pada gadis yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu dan tanpa disengaja, hyung-nya wafat. Setelah membangunkan Hwijun, Taehyung membawa tubuh –atau hampir bisa disebut jasad- Taeyeon masuk. Dan disinilah dia. Mendapat gelar jenius tidak hanya sebuah tulisan hitam diatas putih, dan ia membuktikannya. Dengan cara yang negatif. Dibutakan oleh cinta, Taehyung memasukkan microchip kedalam tubuh Taeyeon dan membekukannya. Ia tak akan bisa memiliki Taeyeon seutuhnya, oleh karena itu orang lainpun tidak. Termasuk Hwijun. Tetapi –lagi- tak pernah ia sangka, ia benar- benar membenci game ciptaannya. Tanpa tahu tujuan awal, atau bagaimana akhir permainan ini, melihat nunanya berkali-kali di dalam game bisa membuatnya menggila. _

Mengapa cerita ini tak memiliki judul?

Karena permainan ini tak memiliki akhir.


End file.
